


Rain Rain, Go Away

by dirkygoodness



Series: The Aftermath Of The End Of The World [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: But that's okay because he has good intentions, Incest, M/M, Rain, Rin is still an idiot, Sibling Incest, Yukio sleeps too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you went outside in a storm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> fINALLY ITS FINISHED THANK GOD  
> I don't know why it took me so long to finish this, it's not like it's a really long fanfiction (well, it kind of is for me). Anyway, I hope you like this one. The next one is going to have /even more/ shipping than this one, so be prepared!  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

He hadn't planed on being outside during a rainstorm. Honestly, he hadn't. He had just stepped outside to go buy some more food while Yukio was asleep. Rin was sure the other wouldn't notice. Well, that was before he was delayed on his trip back by all this rain. At first he had stopped to wait a while, hoping the rain would let up so he could still get back on time. But instead of getting better, the rain had only gotten worse. And worse still. Eventually, Rin had given up on the rain letting up and he began his way back. He could only walk so fast, the rain making it hard to see and slicking up the road so much that if he had started to run he would surly trip. So, by the time he returned, he was soaked down to the bone – along with his bag of groceries – and more than half an hour late. Avoiding looking at the clock, Rin walked into the kitchen and dumped the bag of items on the counter. He ignored the angry complaints from Ukobach that were along the lines of, “It sopping wet! Don't put it on the counter! At least clean it up before you go!” and so on. Rin had more important things to think about, like checking to see if Yukio was still asleep. Which, if luck was on Rin's side, he would be. He rushed to their shared room, almost slipping several times on the stairs, stopping right in front of the closed door. With a deep breath, Rin creaked the door open slightly, peaking inside the room. It was still dark inside, which Rin took as a good sign that Yukio was still asleep. He slowly walked inside, closing the door gently behind him. Even in the darkness, Rin could see a sleeping form in his bed. It had to be Yukio, seeing as he now slept with him. He sighed, letting his shoulders sag. He'd made it back on time, thankfully. Still, he didn't want to wake his brother, seeing as sleep came rarely to him. So, as if walking on egg shells, Rin tiptoed over to his dresser. As he walked by him, he gave Kuro a soft pat on the head which was rewarded by a “Hmmmm”, before stopping in front of his dresser. As soon as he got there, Rin set to work on pealing away his soaking wet clothes. His jacket was the hardest to pry off, what with it sticking to him in ways that a jacket should _never_ stick to a person. Finally he got it off, tossing it on the floor carelessly. He'd clean it up later, when he wasn't so wet and tired. Rin had just managed to get his shirt off when he heard a rustle of blankets behind him. He froze, gripping his shirt tightly in the hand it lay limp in.

“Rin?”

Shit. He must have been to loud, or maybe he'd just had bad luck. Either way, he was awake now. Turning slowly, Rin looked behind him to see a half asleep Yukio looking at him with foggy eyes. He felt his heart throb as he watched his brother, watched as he slowly rubbed his eyes, before looking up at him.   
“Why are you all wet?” Yukio asked, brow furrowing. Obviously he didn't need an answer, as he looked out the window and his eyes widened slightly. He blinked a few times before looking back over at Rin. “You were outside? What were you doing in a rainstorm?”  
Smiling, Rin nodded, dropping the shirt he was holding on top of his soaked jacket. “I had to go get some more food. We were running out, so I went to go get some.” He moved his hands down to his belt, loosening it and taking it off, before undoing the zipper and button on his pants and pealing them off as well. Although almost losing his underwear in the process, Rin manged to let his pants drop to the floor before stepping out of them. He didn't notice when Yukio flushed darkly, turning away as he pulled off his underwear.  
“So, you went outside in a storm?” Yukio questioned as he kept his gaze away from Rin. He wrung his hands awkwardly around the blanket, but managed to keep his embarrassment out of his voice, even if he wasn't able to keep it off of his face. It wasn't as if Rin could see him, seeing as it was so dark.  
Rin snorted, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a new pair of underwear from the dresser and pulled them on. “No. The rain just started when I was out, so I was stuck. I would have been back sooner, if it wasn't for this dumb rain.” He paused in the middle of pulling a pair of pajama bottoms out from his dresser, looking over his shoulder at Yukio. “You didn't have any nightmares while I was out, did you?” He grinned as he saw Yukio looking away from him, “I've got underwear on now, Yukio, you can look at me.” 

And Yukio did just that, his face flushing more from his brother's comment, before replying. “I didn't. I'm fine.” He of course didn't add how he was lying, that he had indeed had a nightmare, but couldn't remember it. How he had looked to see if Rin was there, to find he wasn’t, and then to go back to sleep because he had thought he was just in the bathroom. Rin didn't need to feel guilty that he had gone out to get food.

And of course, Rin could tell he was lying. It had something to do with the stiffness in his voice, the way he kept it short. His eyebrows furrowed together as he kept quiet, watching his brother, unmoving. After a little while, Yukio realized Rin hadn't said anything, and he copied his brothers expression.

“What?”

“I know you're lying.” Rin said, his voice sad as he pulled the pajama bottoms all the way out of the dresser. “Look, I should have told you I was heading out, but you were asleep and I didn't want yo-”

“Rin.” Yukio cut his brother off, frowning slightly. “I told you, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about everything.” Rin sighed as he shook his head, pulling the pants up over his legs. He didn't seem very convinced. The younger of the two watched him silently get dressed, only speaking after Rin had pulled a black tanktop over his head. “Come here.” It was quiet, almost unnoticeable, but Rin heard it, turning his head slightly. He was about to ask, 'Why?', but upon seeing his brothers face, he simply nodded and walked over to him, standing in front of his brother. Yukio shuffled over to him on his knees, the blanket falling off of him as he moved. He stopped when he was a few inches away from Rin, his head coming to rest on his brothers chest. They stayed like that for a moment, silent, before Rin finally said something.

“You still tired?” He questioned quietly, and Yukio nodded, his hair getting tousled in the process. Rin smiled down at his brother slightly, laying a hand on his back. “Alright. Here, lie back down.” Yukio nodded again, doing as his brother told him and he laid back down on the bed, facing the other. Rin did the same, pulling up the blanked over the two of them.

Yukio pulled a slightly annoyed face and Rin's eyes widened as he asked, “What?”

“Your hair,” Yukio started, reaching over and touching his brothers wet locks. “it's soaked. You're going to get the bed all wet.” Rin blinked a few times, staring at his brother in disbelief, before laughing. Of course it would be Yukio who'd get worried about something as trivial as a wet bed.

 


End file.
